You and Me
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: She hastily swiped at a few tears that had found their way out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I can't help thinking that I failed all of you..Shuggazoom, you, the monkeys." Fluffy Chinmay oneshot.


**A/N: Heyy! Bet you were surprised that it was a Chinmay oneshot instead of a Spova one, huh? XD Well, I thought it was about time so I was like, what the hey? So here I am! :) Chinmay is a cute couple and I like it okay, but it's not one of my faves. But they're easy and fun to write. And I've got an idea, so...*drum roll* XD This oneshot takes place after the episode "Ghosts of Shuggazoom", when the Hyperforce finally come back to Shuggazoom. I hope all you Chinmay fans like it! And I hope I'm in character with Jinmay...she's kinda hard to pinpoint.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG AND I NEVER WILL!!! HAPPY NOW??**

* * *

Jinmay laughed happily as she gazed around at the citizens of Shuggazoom, feeling happier than she had in a long, long time. Everyone was busy celebrating at the arrival of the Monkey Team and their victory over Valina and the Raiths. Jinmay shuddered when she thought about how they had almost lost Chiro. It nearly brought her to tears just thinking about it. She was so glad the Monkey Team were finally back home. Maybe now everything would be at peace.

She searched the joyous crowd for the leader of the Hyperforce, who took his place as leader in stride and very well, Jinmay thought. Her heart leapt when she at last spotted him, his coal-black hair swept back from the slight breeze and his sparkling blue eyes gazing around at the celebration. Just then his gaze happened to meet hers and their eyes locked. Chiro's smile grew even wider, which enlightened his attractive features. Still in his Hyperforce uniform, he made his way through the crowd to meet her. Jinmay glanced downwards, smoothing her skirt out of pure feminine instinct, and realized she was still in hyper mode, too. When she glanced back up Chiro was standing before her.

"Hi, Chiro." Jinmay smiled and took his hand, squeezing it. "Let's go grab some ice cream. Like old times."

Chiro smiled even wider, if that was possible. "Lead the way," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "It's been a _long _time since I've had some holographic ice cream."

Several minutes later, they were sitting at a booth in the ice cream parlor, sharing a single holographic ice cream cone. "It's so good to be home," Chiro sighed contentedly as he took another lick of the ice cream.

"We're all very glad to have you back," Jinmay told him, a sad smile on her face. "Honestly, I've never been so happy in my life."

Chiro looked at her intently, concern in his eyes. "What all happened while we were gone?"

Jinmay sighed, placing her elbows on the table, a position Chiro knew that meant two words--big explanation. Her merry face suddenly fell as she remembered. "Everything was just fine at first. I was pretty proud of myself, I felt important, you know? Well, everything changed when...I don't know how to explain it, but a haunting feeling came over Shuggazoom. Everyone could feel it--it was just a cold presence. T-Then a couple of the citizens just started having these weird marks on their foreheads. T-They started acting really strange and then they went missing...that's when I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless." Tears filled her eyes but she forced them back. "Then those Raiths started flying around everywhere. That's when I realized that the citizens _were _the Raiths. I tried to rescue a few of them, but...I failed." Jinmay hung her head.

Chiro was speechless. He had never seen such low confidence in Jinmay. He could tell she was really still burdened over this. Chiro reached out and touched her hand, compassion evident in his expression. "Jinmay, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. You did the best that you could and that's what matters. And besides, it's all through with. You can't keep thinking about this and the what-ifs." He offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Jinmay had to smile back. It was contagious. She hastily swiped at a few tears that had found their way out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I can't help thinking that I failed all of you..Shuggazoom, you, the monkeys."

Chiro slipped into the seat beside her and placed an arm around her. "Jinmay, you can't go thinking like that. Believe me, it'll get you nowhere." Firmly yet gently he cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. Her stunning green eyes registered surprise. "Jinmay, you could never fail us, do you hear me? We all make mistakes and we goof up, but we have to learn from those mistakes to move on. Now I want you to stop blaming yourself for what happened. Alright?"

Jinmay slowly nodded, her heart bursting with such love for Chiro that it was almost overwhelming. How had she managed to end up with such a brave, heroic, tender-hearted guy? "Chiro, have I ever told you that you're the greatest friend I could ever have?" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Chiro smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead, then leaned his head against hers. "You might've mentioned it once or twice...or just now." They shared a quiet laugh then took the time to sit there quietly in the peaceful solitude, enjoying each other's company.

Just the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, it was kinda short and had no point, but I thought it was pretty good for a first try. Chiro and Jinmay make such a sweet couple, they really complete each other...and I had fun experimenting with them on this oneshot. I might write more in the future..but anyways, now review! Don't be afraid to really tell me your opinion, but please no flames!! I'M OUT!**


End file.
